


Another Take

by GreyLiliy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Good Adam Taurus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Adam and Blake have some fun painting signs for the next White Fang protest.





	Another Take

**Author's Note:**

> [First Posted to Tumblr on April 6th, 2016 with the title “Drabble #122 - Another Take” as a request. It was crossposted to Archive of Our Own on January 21, 2019. Original notes have been kept.]
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Fluffy canon AU for Tauradonna?
> 
> I think I can handle that. :3 ~~I’ve only got one more request in the box too, so I’m still taking them! :D~~

“Adam, you’re getting paint everywhere,” Blake said, laughing as she knelt beside him. She poked him in the side of the nose with her finger, dragging it across his cheek. It came back with a smear of purple. “I have no idea why you volunteered to help with this.”

“Lieutenant had other things to do,” Adam muttered, leaning over the cardboard. His gloves and coat were to the side, and his eyes were focused on the paper as he tried to maneuver the brush to keep the paint in the stenciled letter lines. “And you were off reading.”

“The newest volume came out,” Blake said. “You can’t blame me.”

“I don’t,” Adam said. He turned and picked up the paint brush with a wicked glint. “But you’re still late.”

“Adam, don’t!” Blake laughed, falling back as he tried to paint her face. “Stop it. I’ll help! I’ll help!”

“Good,” Adam said. He went back to the signs and breathed out slowly. Blake sat next to him, holding his arm. He fidgeted, before leaning his head against Blake’s. “You really think these signs are going to work? I mean. It’s a Schnee Train. Our protests haven’t done much before.”

“I don’t know,” Blake said. She pulled her hands down his arm and laced their fingers together. “But I do know, that this will be our biggest showing, and there’ll be a lot of Faunus workers unloading the dust. I’m sure we’ll make an impact on someone, and that’s what counts.”

“You’re right,” Adam said. He went back to painting. “We’ll just have to make sure it reaches at least one person.”

“Yup,” Blake said. She reached up and kissed him on the side of the cheek. “And I’ll be right there with you.”

“I know,” Adam said. He nuzzled his cheek against Blake’s smearing the paint across her own with a laugh. “And now we’ll match.”

“Adam!” Blake laughed, shoving him in the shoulder hard enough that he fell into the paint. He sat up, and Blake made a run for it, laughing the whole time as he came after her armed with a paintbrush.

They could make more signs later.


End file.
